Chapters of Our Lives
by blottyparchment
Summary: Ever heard of anything like this?: Chapter1:Meilin, Chapter2:Yamazaki and Chiharu, Chapter3: Kero in Takoyaki Dream World, Chapter4: The Clow Cards........weird eh? Want to find out more? Click!
1. 1:Meilin

Disclaimer: ^______________________________________________________________________^

Disclaimer:^___________________________________________________________^

Pls. don't sue me. All CCS characters and their elements belong to their respective owners and I'm just writing this fic out of my love for CCS. ^__________^ Got it?

Kuriekurei's Nook: 

This fanfic is dedicated to Meilin. In this story, she's around 6 and so is Syaoran. Melin hasn't been engaged to Syaoran yet in this story. People, pls. don't flame me for my bad characterization and the way I write. ^_____________^

Meilin

1

"Now behave and stay put, okay?" Mom would tell me that whenever she leaves me at Auntie Yelan's house.

My mother would always leave me at her house and Auntie Yelan's daughters would play with me like I was a toy.

They loved pinching my cheeks, patting my head and they would go so crazy over me. They wouldn't stop squealing at how cute I am. (at least that's what they think of me)

"Hen ke ai ne!" Fuutie would say. That means cute in Chinese. 

"Let's play!" Fanren would tell me rather than ask me.

"I wish we were sisters!" Feimei would say over and over again.

"Yeah! I agree!" Shiefa would nod her head off. 

If it were one thing I hated the most, that would be becoming "their" sister. It was bad enough that I was their cousin. It could get worse.

Whenever I was there, they would dress me up like a doll, making me wear those gowns with frilly laces.

I never did enjoy my visits there. Every time I come, there they were, waiting for me. The moment they see me, they run straight for me, no, it's more like they charge at me!

"Meiling-piaomei!" They would yell, when they see me.

The only reason I don't object going there, was because of Auntie Yelan's son. He's the only male in their family, probably the sanest one of the Li children. We were of the same age.

His name was Xiaolang. Mom once told me that his name means "Little Wolf".

I actually think it kind of suits him. He always wants to be alone by himself and he never relies on anybody else. Just like a wolf.

2

"Syaoran, whatcha doin'?" I peered over his shoulder to find out what he was doing.

It was one of those days when Syaoran was all alone by himself feeding fishes in Auntie Yelan's fish pond.

"Feeding fish"He said quietly, ignoring the way I usually crept up to him to observe.

"I could see that." I said. _That was so dumb of me to say that! _Ithought. I quickly thought of a comeback for my dumb remark. "Um, come to think of it. Why do you feed the fishes in the pond?" _Whew, good girl, you were able to hide that stupid side of you, quick._

He stopped feeding the fish for a while. He said nothing at first, he stood up and thought hard, gripping the can of fish food in his left palm.

"Because I care for them." He finally said. Then he bent down to continue his work.

_Because I care for them._ That was his simple reason for doing so. Usually, if you ask a person why they like to help you out, they'll say " It's because I care for you." Or something like "Because you need me."

But the way he said those words, they were different. They weren't just plain ol' words, they were sincere words.

3

That night, mother insisted that I stay over at auntie's house for tonight. The Li sisters were so thrilled the moment they heard mother.

"Xie xie, gu ma!" They started thanking mother. 

They looked so ridiculous. It's as if they wanted to worship mother and they had those twinkly eyes. _When are they ever going to be NORMAL?!_ I thought. _Oh yeah, I almost forgot. This is the most normal they can get.I can't believe they're related to Xiaolang or even to me!_

Each of them wanted me to sleep in her room.

" Bu ge yi! She stay in my room! It's big enough for us!" Said Fanren. _Geez, it's not big enough for four of you weird freaks of nature! _"But my room is better!!" Feimei argued. _Any room is better than her room, no, than any of their rooms!_

"But I'm the one nearest to our cute cousin's age!" Shiefa reasoned._So what?! I don't want to live with any of you!_

"Girls, girls." Fuutie raised her right hand up. _Oh, it's the elderly sister! Let's see if she has something sensible to say. "_Stop fighting.Since I'm the oldest sister here………….."

_Since you're the oldest, then what?!!_ I thought. I felt like I wanted to burst with all these thoughts I'm having.

"………….she gets to sleep in my room." Fuutie finally said. She smiled at all four of us. _Oh pleazzz, I would rather sleep in a boy's room._

"Unfair!!!!!!!" All the other Li sisters protested.

They argued this and that, saying whose room is better than the others'.

They grabbed hold of me like I was a precious diamond to them. Nonetheless, I was still "nonchalant", I think. Actually, I think I'm about to get paranoid.

It was like tug-of-war.

Good thing I was saved by auntie. She signaled for them to stop. 

She did the right thing for me alright. She gave me my own room.

_Good thinking. Why share when you have plenty?_

Actually, it was the first time I had an overnight in auntie's house.

Actually, the "house" was much bigger than any ordinary one. It was a "mansion"!

During dinner, my deranged female cousins started feeding me like a baby who doesn't know how to use a spoon and fork.

_Oh man. They can never get any crankier than this. No wonder Xiaolang doesn't like living here._

_Whoever they're marrying, those guys will be so unfortunate and unlucky._

4

The next day, after getting away from those "psycho" relatives of mine, I decided to go take a walk in the garden. 

For once, I've found something I liked here, aside from hanging out with Xiaolang. 

The sun was directly above and yet it wasn't hot. It wasn't cold either. The weather was just right.

I walked absentmindedly through the garden path. It felt so refreshing to take a walk out where nobody can bother you. 

After a while, I got tired and wanted to rest, so I decided to sit on a patch of grass.

"It's like I don't have any problems at all." I told myself. _But, when you snap back to reality, you suddenly remember all your problems._

A dash of red caught my eyes. I noticed a spot where roses grew. 

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_sugar is sweet_

_and so are you_

I remembered that certain poem. Roses, they were red. But violets? I haven't really seen violets, and if I did, I just don't know what they look like. 

"Why do people make such poems?" I asked myself. 

At that time, I had nothing to do but stare at the roses. _Red, the color of my eyes and the color of those roses._

__I felt the urge to touch those roses. They were so attractive to me, so red, pure red. Then without thinking, I plucked that a one single rose. 

"Ouch!" I said without thinking again. I examined my finger. It was bleeding, red dripped from it. Red, the color of the roses. Red, the color of my eyes and, red, the color of blood.

I had pricked my finger. I raised my bleeding finger to my mouth. I was about to suck it. But I had second thoughts, I stood up and ran for the house. I wanted to get to the nearest faucet, any faucet, anywhere!

_Wash it off, wash it off, quick! _I thought. I never wanted to see the sight of blood, it made me sick.

I was lucky enough to avoid the Li sisters. 

"Oi. What's going on with you?" Said a voice. "You seem to be panicking about something!"

I spun around to see Xiaolang. I was glad it was him and not his sisters.

"I…….."

"You cut your finger. Let me look at it." He said, grabbing my right hand and taking a look at my bleeding finger.

"I was going to wash it off."

"Deng che yi tien. I'll get something for it." Syaoran made me sit down in a chair in the hallway.

_Why does he seem so different now? He was……nice. _

_Because I care for them. _I remembered his words. "That's right. Because you care for people." I said out loud. Maybe that was the reason I was obsessed with Syaoran. Because, he's a person who cares for other people. 

Seconds later, Syaoran came back with some alcohol and a bandage. 

"Xiaolang?" I spoke.

"What?" He stared at me.

"Xie xie." I smiled at him.

To Be Continued………

Next is Yamazaki and Naoko's Story: Why I Lie

Kuriekurei's Nook:

I knew it. It's gonna turn out bad just as I thought. I'm just so bad at these things! It's the first time I wrote anything like it. I liked humor better. But, I doubt it that I suck on that category too. And it's no use writing something like "tell me what you think of it", cause I'm sure no one would even read a fic like this. But, if you do care to tell me what you think, that's good.

I don't know if this chaptering was a good idea. Each chapter features a certain ccs character. So basically, every chapter focuses on a different character. Hey, I'm just a twelve yr. old kid. Don't blame me for my bad chaptering!


	2. 2:Yamazaki and Chiharu

Why I Lie 

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs, those men in black do! They're sitting in that comfy chair in Koudansha's office aka the Diet Building (the one in X) 

Kuriekurei's Nook: This is part two of my weird fanfic. In this one, the focus is on Yamazaki and Chiharu. But, you'l expect a little S+S moment here too. (very little)

Why I Lie

**(really, I have twenty more other titles if you don't like it)**

I am invincible. There's no one who can defeat me!(Chiharu: Cut it out!) Uh, ok. Let's start again.

I am Takashi Yamazaki. An ordinary kid living in a town called " Jupiter 9". The way people live in Jupiter 9 is different. They drag people around and make kids carry heavy stuff like big rocks and large statues. (Chiharu: …….. ) Then, kids ride on big octopuses with bulging eyes and teachers make students do 1000 math problems a minute. 

Excuse me. This is Chiharu Miharu, Takashi's classmate. Whatever you heard from Takashi, pls. ignore them. Don't listen to him. All his stories are LIES. We don't live in Jupiter 9, we live in Tomoeda. Duh. Have you ever heard of a town with that crazy a name? Anyway, if you plan to read on, keep in mind that all of Takashi's stories aren't true.

1

Chiharu

" Did you know that in a certain country in Africa, people would put rocks under their bed? It was said that they do it for protection against bad spirits." Takashi said. He was telling one of those tall tales of his.

"Hoe." Said Sakura, half believing, half doubting.

We were gathered around the classroom, eatinglunch from our bento boxes. "We" were Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and me.

It could have been perfect. Not until Takashi came. He heard us talking about spirits. Takashi butted in and told an unrealistic story. 

"Takashi!" I almost yelled. I got up and dragged him away.

When we got out of the classroom, I started scolding him.

"Alright! Alright!" Takashi said.

I glared at him. He backed away and took off.

I sighed. He never learns one least bit.

"Okay class. Today, we'll do something a little different inour literature class." Miho-sensei, our reading teacher, was giving us a group project.

" You'll group into sevens and do a report on any fairy tale like Cinderella and Snow White. The report includes introduction of characters in your chosen fairy tale, summarizing the story and a short presentation on an excerpt from that fairy tale. In other words, you'll act that part out."

There were groans, grunts and complaints from almost every student in that class. 

" Hoe. That'll be a tough assignment." I heard Sakura say. I saw Tomoyo nod.

Miho-sensei waited for the whole class to pipe down. Then, she continued on. 

"The project will start today and the presentation will start a week from now." She finished off right before the school bell rang.

"Is that clear?" She looked at all of us.

"Hai." All of us said.

All of the students filed out except for Sakura ,Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika and me.

"Ne, minna. Let's group together and work hard on our project." I took the liberty of saying.

"That's a great idea!" Naoko nodded. The others nodded as well.

"Demo, there's only 5 of us. We're short of two more members." Sakura pointed out. 

Tomoyo glanced at a kid who was about to get out of the classroom. "What about Li-kun?"

Syaoran turned around when he heard his name. He looked puzzled.

"Why don't you join our group Li-kun?" Tomoyo tipped her head to the side.

Syaoran looked even more puzzled. "Eh?" He said.

Suddenly, Sakura stood in front of him. " The project Miho-sensei was talking about, would you like to join our group?" She had puppy dog eyes.

Instantly, Syaoran flushed. He looked away from Sakura. "S-sure."

I could tell that Syaoran liked Sakura-chan a lot. I actually think they look so cute together.

"Great. Now we have 6, 1 more member to go." Tomoyo said.

"Why don't I join your group?" A male voice spoke. I recognized it right away. No, it couldn't be. Not HIM.

"Yamazaki-kun!" Sakura said, startled.

"So, can I?"

2

Yamazaki

Why are these people looking so surprisingly at me as if I'm a stranger? Was it strange for me to join their group at times when we had projects? What am I? A kid who was just born yesterday? 

But anyway, they agreed on letting me in on the report. We went to library to choose the book we want to do the presentation on. 

"I think Red Riding Hood will be great! What do you guys think?" Rika held a book with a girl in red shown on the cover.

"I don't know. I think I like those ghost stories better." Naoko pursed her lips.

"Hoe!" Sakura slightly trembled. 

"Naoko, you'd think there were any "fairy tales" that are ghost stories." Chiharu stared at Naoko.

"Actually there are ghost fairy tales." I interrupted. "There was this story in Ancient China about a young Chinese girl who unlocked the seal of a magic ball. Inside that ball was a 10,000 yr. old evil spirit who destroys things and makes people suffer. The evil spirit fell in love with the Chinese girl and they lived happily ever after!" 

"Yeah yeah." Chiharu rolled her eyes. "You just made that story up. Even Li-kun doesn't believe your story because he knows about China himself. I think you've been watching too much Dragonball. Have you been watching discovery channel too?" 

" Uh, maybe a little." I said.

"So anyway, what do you guys think of Red Riding Hood? I think Rika's idea's great." Chiharu ignored me.

" I think it'll be splendid." Tomoyo answered, smiling.

3

Chiharu

Three days have passed since we started our project. We had to stay a bit late after class and we had to suffer Takashi's torments.

I just don't know the reason why he lies. I think he ought to be a lawyer. "Lawyers are Liars".

I think I should give him a crash course in honesty.

Someday, his lies will do him good. I just don't know when that day will come.

One day before the real presentation starts, we had to stay really late. We picked the part when the wolf was pretending to be Red Riding Hood's grandma as our excerpt. 

Sakura was red riding hood and Yamazaki was the wolf. The rest of us would take turns in the summarization and introductory report.

It was about 5:45 when we finished our work. All of us decided to walk together and drop off each person one by one.

" I can't believe we finished at this time. My mom will kill me just about now." I groaned.

"Hoe. It's getting dark now." Sakura huddled near Tomoyo.

All of them stayed quiet until they neared Tomoyo's street. 

" Oops. There's my street. Gotta go!" Tomoyo separated from our small group. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura waved to her as soon as she was nearly out of sight.

We continued walking on until there were only five of us left- Sakura, Naoko, Syaoran, Takashi and me. When Li-kun's apartment came to view, he almost hesitated going home. I was sure he didn't want to leave Sakura scared. But he changed his mind and went on.

Now, there were four of us left. We kept quiet at that time. Only the sound of our footsteps was heard.

" Do you guys wanna pass by King Penguin Park?" I asked quietly.

No one answered.

Naoko fixed her glasses up her nose. "I heard there were ghosts that appeared near King Penguin Park." Her voice squeaked.

No one spoke.

" They say it appeared in the lake beside King Penguin Park." Naoko spoke, then she paused. "I think it looked like a ball of gas. That's what I heard from the people who saw it."

The air was really tense now. The sun was really about to set. 

I saw Sakura kind of walked funny. I could tell she was very scared. Takashi was amazingly quiet too.

We were almost near the lake Naoko was talking about.

" N-na-naoko, is that story about the ghost true?" Sakura asked nervously.

Silence.

"I guess so." Naoko spoke so softly, she was careful not to alarm Sakura because she knew Sakura was scared of ghosts.

We dropped off Naoko a few minutes later.

Then, in about a few seconds, we were going to pass the lake.

Tap-tap tap, I could here the rippling of the lake's water.

Suddenly, there was a strong wind. It blew away the leaves that fell on the ground.

"Hoe!" Sakura yelped.

Then as if nothing happened after all. The strong wind stopped. Everyhing was quiet again.

The lake was exactly beside us. 

I could feel myself tremble.

The steady rippling of the lake's water was the only thing we could hear again.

"M-minna, I'm sca-scared…." Sakura said.

"Me too." I admitted.

Takashi was walking ahead of us. I don't know what he's thinking, but I'm pretty sure he's scared. " Did you know, that if you want to overcome your fear…….." He stopped.

We stopped walking for a while.

"……..you should just hold on to the person near you and hold on that person as tight as you can……" He paused. He was having a hard time trying to say something realistic for once. "…..cause, together, you'll get through with it." He smiled at the two of us girls.

Sakura looked like she was on the verge of crying now, but then, she restrained herself. Her mouth formed an almost "u" curve. It was a "Sakura smile".

"I'll do that." She said, no longer trembling.

I smiled too. _It's the first time you ever told a good lie._

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I said, smirking.

"What was?" Takashi frowned at me.

"You can actually tell a good lie."I said jokingly.

"Huh?"

"The Takashi I knew would never tell something like that. I guess people do change."

" I'm still me. Hora. Did you know thatCoca Cola cansthat were manufactured during the '50s were mad of orihalcon?" 

"Hoe?" Sakura eyes were wide. 

"He's back." I smiled ruefully. 

That scary moment actually turned into one of those tall tale days we usually had.

To Be Continued-

Next story features Kero's Adventure in Takoyaki Dream World

Kuriekurei's Nook:

Why do I keep coming up with these stories?! OH WHY, OH WHY?! Just tell me what you think of it.


	3. Kero in Takoyaki Dream World/Nightmare L...

Kero

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs. But, I do own a ccs manga. ^_^

Kuriekurei's Nook:

This is going to be different than the other chapters. It's a humor fic (my second try at humor) this time. (Kero and his big deal of eating takoyaki.)

1

Kero

Blues

(Kero was sitting on Sakura's study desk while he was thinking about what to do)

Kero: sukiyaki….. okonomiyaki……..TAKOYAKI! ( eyes start shimmering) I want to takoyaki!

(Kero paces back and forth on Sakura's desk. Sakura enters the room)

Sakura: Kero-chan, any problems? You seem so restless, these days.

Kero: Sakura! I want takoyaki! Takoyaki!

Sakura: Ehehehehe (sweat drop) You've been thinking about food…..

Kero: I want takoyaki!

Sakura: Ok. If you say so. Demo, I don't know how to make one. I'll ask otosan to buy me takoyaki. If that'll make you happy, Kero-chan. _All he thinks of is food._

Kero: Waii!!!! (jumps for joy)

(Later)

Kero (playing a video game): Hyaa! Take that! Hayaa! My Kerberos Super Special Kick!

(suddenly, a loud noise is heard coming from downstairs) (Kero bursts out of Sakura's room and rushes downstairs to know where the racket came from)

Kero: Sakura? 

(no answer)

( Kero sees a pile of cards on the coffee table in the living room)

Kero: Now, why would Sakura leave these Clow cards here? (approaches the coffee table) Hmm, the "dream" card, eh? ( takes the "dream" card)

( the "dream" card starts to glow)

Kero: What the?! (gets pulled into the card) 

(Houston, we have lost contact)

2

Kero in

Takoyaki

Dream World

(Kero wakes up to find himself lying atop a tree branch)

Kero: What just happened?!…..aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!! (fells off the tree and realizes he should have been careful) 

Kero(regains himself): That hurt! Eh? What place is this? Sakura? Are you here?

( no answer)

( Kero gets up and takes a look at his surroundings)

Kero: Whoah! (sees mountains made of chocolate, trees and grasses made of mint and…. and…. walking octopus balls with squiggly legs and arms!) ,- this guy's dreaming!

Kero: Takoyaki!!!!!!!!!!! (flies straight towards the nearest um, takoyaki-man) I must be dreaming!!!!!

Takoyaki-man1( sees a flying yellow stuffed bear coming straight at 'em): Tako-tako tak-tak tok?

Takoyaki-man 2: Tok-tok katako tako katok!

Other Takoyaki-mans um, I mean takoyaki-men: Tok tako tako yaki!!!!!

Kero (looks far beyond the Takoyakis, signaling to some unknown person): Hey Mr. Director! I can't understand these Takoyakis!

Director: Oh. We ran out of stunt men. So we got foreigners who need cash badly. They speak takoyakian language. (smile)

Kero: Can't you give me a translation of what they're saying? 

Director: It's a dream, you know. People can have dreams as weird as this. We don't need translations.

Kero: (sigh) Fine. (gets back to work) Tako!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takoyaki-men: Tako-mako shako yako?

( another Takoyaki-man, this time looking more shapely, comes out)

Takoyaki-man, um, woman: Tako-tak tak? ( speaking in a heavenly voice)

Kero(speechless): ………

Takoyaki-men: Tako! Tako! Tako-tak! 

Kero(speechless still):………

(the takoyaki-men rush for Kero, they grab at him)

Takoyaki-woman: Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkoooooooooooo!

Takoyaki-men: Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkoooooooooooo!

Kero(speechless):………….um, I forgot my line…..

Director: Just play along and guess the words.

Kero: Uh…I'm in Takoyaki-Haven! How wonderful! Now I can eat all of these Takoyakis!

(the takoyaki-men bring Kero to their Takoyaki village, there,they sit him upon a golden throne)

Kero: These takos love me!

(the takoyaki-men offer tons of takos to Kero)

Kero: They even kill their own kind just to feed me. (eats in pleasure)

(the takoyaki-woman steps out front and bows humbly in Kero's presence)

Takoyaki-woman: It is our pleasure to give you as an offering to the Octopus Ball Goddess.

Kero: Really? (still savoring the taste of tako in his mouth) I'll be glad to be an offering!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~silence

Takoyaki-woman: Such a brave young stuffed bear you are.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~silence

Kero: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!!!!!!!!!! ME? AN OFFERING?! NO WAY, MOMMA!

( the takoyaki-people grow angry)

(lunges for Kero- the Takoyaki Goddess offering)

Kero: I'm outta here!

(meanwhile)

(Sakura comes out from the basement, she notices a card on the living room rug)

Sakura: Hoe? What's a clow card doing here? (bends down to pick it up) The "dream" card? (thinks) Kero? (calls out) What did you do with this card?

( no answer)

Sakura: Kero?

3

Who's the

Monkey

Now?

(Kero was tied up like a pig about to be roasted)

Kero: I don't wanna die yet! Waaaaahhhhh! Clow! Forgive me for disobeying and not listening to you! Waaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

(one takoyaki-man stuffs a dozen banana into Kero's mouth)

Kero: MPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHMMMMMM!

Takoyaki-woman: You shouldn't have eaten all those takos in the first place if you didn't want to be a sacrifice to the Octopus Ball Goddess!

Kero:mphm mphm umph wumph mmmph ummmph

( suddenly there were THUNDER BOOM sounds and aLIGHTNING BOLT strikes)

(a big big thing slowly shots its head up from behind a bush)

Big big thing that shot its head up from behind a bush: I am the Octopus Ball Goddess! Wahahahahaha!

(the takoyaki-people bow in honor of their goddess that looks like a big big thing that shot its head up from behind a bush)

Kero (white as white): WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMP!

OBG: What did my dinner say? I can't understand him. Make him swallow those dozen bananas!

Takoyaki-woman: Yes, OBG!

(one of the takoyaki-men shoves the bananas down Kero's throat)

Kero: TAKOYAAAAAKKKKKKIIIIIIII! A VERY BIG TAKOYAKI! (transforms into his other form) ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRR!

(all the takoyaki-people scrambles toward their hiding places)

OBG: How dare you defy me! 

Kero: ROAAAAAAARRRRRR!

( another figure, this time falling down from the sky, lands on the OBG)

Figure that fell from the sky: Don't you dare hurt my guardian! 

Kero (eyes wide): Master Clow!

Clow: Kerberos……

Kero: Master Clow!

Clow: Kerberos….

Kero: Master Clow!

Clow: Kerberos….

Clow: Kerberos……

Kero: Master Clow!

Clow: Kerberos….

Kero: Master Clow!

Clow: Kerberos….

Director: This scene is getting very repeatable.

~~~~~~~~~~silence

Clow: Kerberos……

Kero: Master Clow!

Clow: Kerberos….

Kero: Master Clow!

Clow: Kerberos….

Kero: You're alive!

Clow: I'm alive, alright!

Kero: You're alive!

Clow: I'm alive, alright!

Kero: You're alive!

Clow: I'm alive, alright!

Kero: You're alive!

Clow: I'm alive, alright!

Kero: You're really here.

Clow:……….Kerberos?

Kero: Yes? Master Clow?

Clow: Wake up from your dream.

Kero:Huh?

Clow: Here. I'll help you. (slaps Kero very hard on the face)

(MEANWHILE)

Sakura: Kero-chan?

(no answer)

Sakura: Kero-chan? (goes upstairs to see if Kero was there)

Sakura: Kero-chan? Are you here?

(a bright light appears, Kero comes out from it)

Kero: Konnichiwa! - is this the first episode of ccs or what?

Sakura:Kero?

Kero: Sakura. Don't buy me takoyaki anymore.

Sakura:Kero-chan? Are you sick?

Kero: Absolutely not. (wide wide grin)

Kuriekurei's Nook:

Thanks to you people who took a minute to review my fanfic. I'm really bad at those dramatic stuff, I'm more into humor. But, I don't think I'm even succeeding at it.

My next chapter? I don't have any idea yet. Maybe, if I just sit down in one corner and relax, an idea might come into mind! Hmmmmmmm……..


End file.
